1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printing device, and more particularly, to an over-current protection device for multiple high-voltage motive devices and a method thereof, wherein the high-voltage motive devices in a printing device are protected at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of high-voltage motive devices is usually disposed in a multifunction printer (MFP) for converting electric power into mechanical power such that the printing operations can be successfully carried out. The high-voltage motive devices may be solenoids or electronic clutches. However, when a MFP fails or an instantaneous mis-operation occurs (for example, a paper jam causes various elements to stop working), the high-voltage motive devices and the power supply circuit thereof may continue to receive a high voltage or current and accordingly be damaged. In a worst-case scenario, the damage of the high-voltage motive devices may be spread to other elements and even cause the entire MFP to get burnt.
Conventionally, sheet metals are installed on the high-voltage motive devices of a MFP to prevent the damage of the high-voltage motive devices from spreading to other elements. However, the fabrication cost of the MFP is increased by installing the sheet metals, and the high-voltage motive devices and the power supply circuit thereof cannot be protected in real time. Thus, a protection circuit that can protect high-voltage motive devices (for example, solenoids or electronic clutches) when a failure occurs is to be provided such that the high-voltage motive devices can be prevented from being burnt and the fabrication cost of the MFP can be reduced.